Fullmånen lyser
by Natten
Summary: Sara är en varulv. Det gör det lite svårt att utbilda sig, skaffa vänner, familj och sedan hitta ett jobb. Men som tur är finns den lite smått galna rektorn Albus Dumbledore som bjuder in henne till skolan Hogwarts.
1. Innan

Full Moon, Fullmåne.

När månen är full och står högt på himlen, då träder smärtan in i kroppen. Öron och tänder förlängs, ben knäcks och mörkt brunt hår växer ut på kroppen. Skrik ekar i tystnaden som dväljs kring en. Tankarna virvlar i huvudet tillsammans med en tyst bön om död. Vad skulle någon kunna göra för att förtjäna detta? Kanske mörda, att ta någon annans liv… Men att långsamt plågas i en tortyr som återvänder en gång per månad i resten av sitt liv är överflödigt. Men det är nog bara de som känt den fulla smärtan av en förvandling som förstår det.

Jag förstår det och jag kan inte tänka mig hur någon kan ge en annan den förbannelsen, särskilt en som känner den smärtan som jag gör. Ens av misstag, man tänker väl efter innan man går in i skogarna, tar några säkerhetsåtgärder. Ett barn kan det inte i alla fall. Själv var jag bara sju år! Jag visste inget om trollkarsvärlden och dess varelser, än mindre om varulvar. För det är vad jag är.

Kanske är allt det här ett konstigt sätt att börja på när man ska skriva en dagbok(även fast den kanske är lite annorlunda till sättet att skriva)? Men det handlar ju om mig och mitt liv kretsar praktiskt taget kring att jag är varulv, kanske lite annat också då...

Men det finns i alla fall en anledning till att jag börjar skriva just nu och inte senare. Tro det eller ej men jag har accepterats på Hogwarts skola för trolldom och häxkraft! Och, hallå jag är ju en varulv! Jag ska få gå på Hogwarts och trolla och äta god mat och lära mig saker! Jag kanske till och med får vänner… men… Jag borde inte ens hoppas.

Det borde jag ha lärt mig vid det här laget. Vänner är inte till för varulvar… Nå, jag för i alla gå i skola vilket jag uppskattar enormt. Många varma tankar till Albus Dumbledore, rektorn på Hogwarts som gjort detta möjligt. Nu är det i alla fall så att jag ska åka i morgon och allting blir galet om jag inte packar _nu_.


	2. DET HÄR ÄR INGET KAPITEL!

Oj, nu har det snart gått ett år sedan jag laddade upp det förra kapitlet! Tänka sig… Men nu är det faktiskt så att jag har tappat bort det lilla skrivhäftet jag skrev berättelsen i. Jag har letat … och letat…

Jag gillar inte tanken att skriva om allting, men det får jag väl göra. Jag _ska_ göra det! Okej? Om några veckor… Eller månader… Nej… Jag ska leta lite till och sedan sätter jag igång. Det kanske tar en vecka.


	3. På Tåget

Ja, jag HITTADE texthäftet! :D Wow, nu är jag glad. Förlåt för att det är så korta kapitel, men jag är ny på det här med att ladda upp historier på Internet. Har inte direkt kommit igång, så det får bli såhär. Men ändå – ett års mellanrum och sedan tar jag upp berättelsen igen! Inte dåligt… ^^

2. På tåget

Nu har jag packat böcker, kläder, tandborste, och sådant där, och skolklädnaden högst upp i kofferten. Jag ska till Hogwarts i morgon och jag kan verkligen inte sova. Mamma som också är nervös för min skull sitter uppe, så ägnar halva natten till att prata om elevhem, quidditch och lektioner. Men jag blir tvungen att gå och lägga mig när mamma ser att kockan är 04.00.

Jag vaknar av att mamma står över min säng och skriker.

"Vi har försovit oss! Skynda dig, klä på dig!"

Jag gnäller till, slår händerna för öronen och ramlar ur sängen med en duns. Jag sätter mig upp och blänger på dörren som mamma just slagit igen med ropet:

"Jag gör mackor åt dig!"

Blå munkjacka över grön T-shirt och jeans blir min klädsel idag. Sedan tar jag kofferten och rusar nedför trapporna med den och dess högljudda dunsar efter mig.

oOo

Nu har vi tagit bussen och kommit fram till stationen där en häxa utförligt förklarat hur man tar sig igenom väggen. Ta sig igenom väggen mellan perrong 9 och 10, det har nog pappa nämnt någon gång, men det var ju så länge sedan.

Häxan puttar en nervös liten pojke som ser ut att vara gammal nog för att vara en andraårselev framför sig och försvinner sedan själv.

Jag sneglar på mammas bleka ansikte, drar ett djupt andetag och börjar springa…

oOo

Jag stannar tvärt och glider en liten bit på golvet när jag kommer ut på stationen. Ett stort rött tåg med vit rök bolmande ur skorstenen fyller min syn. Hundratals elever i skolkläder, trollkarlskläder och mugglarkläder vimlar omkring. _Jag ska få börja på Hogwarts!_

Jag börjar röra på mig först igen när mamma kommer fram och slår armarna om mig.

Mamma börjar gråta och jag lovar att skriva så ofta jag kan.

"Mamma, det kommer att gå bra, så länge jag kommer på tåget i tid och äter en riklig frukost varje morgon!"

Mamma stirrar på mig ett ögonblick och verkar undra om jag just försökte mig på ett skämt eller sade något vist. När hon ser att stationen är tom bortsett från föräldrar och syskon inser hon dock att jag har rätt. Tåget ska precis ge sig av!

Mamma tar tag i kofferten, rusar mot tåget, rycker upp en dörr och slänger in kofferten i tåget. Sedan tar hon tag i mig, kysser mig på båda kinderna och slänger in mig med innan hon ställer sig på perrongen för att vinka iväg mig likt alla de andra föräldrarna.

Jag ler och vinkar tillbaka samtidigt som tåget rycker till liv och tuffar ut från stationen. Fylld av förväntan och nervositet inför det kommande skolåret beger jag mig av längs korridoren på jakt efter en ledig eller åtminstone halvt tom kupé.


	4. Känsla, Instinkt

Längre kapitel än vanligt. :) Om man nu kan säga "vanligt" ännu. :P

TACK för de snälla kommentarerna förresten. Ja, det var ju inte så många men om det inte hade varit för dem kunde berättelsen lika gärna ha slutat efter första kapitlet. Jag tänker gradvis göra färre stycken och längre kapitel. Som sagt så är jag ju ny på det här med att ladda upp kapitel... så...

3. Känsla, instinkt

Jag går sakta längs raderna av kupéer fyllda av tjattrande elever. Tåget luktar av damm efter att ha stått still hela sommaren, de många nyanländas dofter och an svag doft av mat långt borta. Jag hittar till slut en tyst kupé och öppnar dörren till den.

När jag ser att den är tom passerar en lättad suck mina läppar. Det är på grund av ljudet jag inte gillar stora sällskap, för att de för så mycket ljud; pratar, skrattar och ropar. Med min känsliga hörsel blir jag väldigt lätt förvirrad och kan få ont i öronen.

Jag häver upp kofferten på hyllan och sätter mig tillrätta med en bok i knäet. Men jag har knappt suttit där i 10 minuter förrän jag hör tumult i korridoren utanför och sekunder efteråt tumlar ett gäng med fyra grabbar in, varav alla skrattar så att de kiknar.

Jag stelnar till likt ett djur och stirrar förskräckt på dem.

_Nej, det kan inte vara sant. Just min otur…_

Det är tredjeårselever och de är högljudda, många och killar. Jag stirrar på dem med avsmak och vänder mig genast tillbaka till boken, bara för att höja huvudet och stirra igen.

En konstig känsla sveper genom mig – som om jag behöver försvara något eller snabbt fly ifrån kupén. Känslan av att behöva skydda mitt revir. Jag höjer på överläppen och ska just till att morra hotfullt åt dem när jag kommer ihåg mig själv igen. _Vad…?_ Jag blinkar och försöker lugna mitt rusande hjärta. Det kan inte vara sant! Sådant här händer bara i sällskap av andra varulvar – men nu hände det av att bara fyra extremt irriterande pojkar rusar in i den kupén jag sitter i. Det skrämmer mig om jag ska vara ärlig.

Eftersom jag inte alltid är ärlig struntar jag i känslan och vänder mig med viss svårighet tillbaka till boken. Jag kan inte koncentrera mig, men tvingar mig ändå att följa textraderna i den. Därför ser jag inte den konstiga blicken och samma inre strid i en av de irriterande pojkarna.

Gradvis upptäcker även de andra tre pojkarna mig. Jag sneglar upp från boken och piper till när jag istället för kupén stirrar rakt in i ett par gråa ögon.

"HEJ!"

Det är allt som behövs för att få mig att ramla ner från sätet, hugga tag i pojkens ben och dra honom med mig. Det är en instinkt för mig att alltid dra med den som får mig att ramla i fallet – vargar kan liksom andra rovdjur slåss till döden om ett revir eller en hona. Så det är därför jag beter mig som jag gör, faktiskt.

Den gråögda pojken står och vinglar på ett ben för ett tag innan han med en dov duns faller ner på mig. Just det, på mig – det gjorde ont.

Jag skrek till och puttade genast bort honom från mig.

"Vad gjorde du DET för!?"

Jag stirrar på honom när han bara ligger där på golvet och vrider sig i en våldsam skrattattack. Efter ett tag måste jag medge att det var ju faktiskt rätt kul – jag börjar skratta jag med, medan jag står och pekar på honom med ena handen.

Han ser ut som en röd blåsfisk i ansiktet och ligger och vrider sig som en halvt ihjälslagen fisk.

Nu skrattar alla i kupén hjärtligt, förutom en brunhårig pojke som bara ler tveksamt som om han var osäker på vem av oss som borde föras till mentalsjukhuset först.

Jag skrattar lite till innan jag sveper en brun hårslinga bakom örat, sparkar den konstiga pojken på golvet löst på smalbenet – bara för att bekräfta min seger – och sätter mig ner med boken i knäet igen.

"HA", säger jag "jag vann därför att jag satte mig upp FÖRST!"

Den gråögda pojken blinkar mot mig, sätter sig upp på golvet och slätar till håret. Jag tror att han ska förolämpa mig eller dra ner mig på golvet för revansch, men allt han gör är att sträcka ut handen mot mig.

"Mitt namn är Sirius", han vickar på ögonbrynen ", den stilige. De andra här är Remus, James och Peter, men de behöver du inte bry dig om särskilt mycket för de är inte så karismatiska och attraktiva som _jag_."

James som har rufsigt, svart hår, glasögon och bruna ögon blänger på honom och ler ett ondskefullt leende.

"Du vet att du kommer att ångra det där, Sirius."

Sirius himlar med ögonen mot honom och grinar tillbaka.

"Och du vet att du kommer att ångra att du fått mig att ångra det."

Remus – brunhårig, bruna ögon och blek hy – suckar resignerat och reser sig abrupt för att rota fram en bok ur sin koffert.

"Och så börjar det igen…"

Sirius och James flinar glatt mot varandra innan de båda vänder sig mot mig på samma gång och James tar till orda.

"Ärade förstaårselev! Vi hoppas att du placeras i Gryffindor eftersom vi tänker göra det undantaget att låta dig sitta i vår kupé istället för att slänga ut dig som vi skulle ha gjort med vilken Slytherin som helst."

Jag fnyser och stirrar klentroget på dem.

"Men nu är det ju faktiskt så att jag kom hit f – "

"BRA, då var det problemet löst!"

Alla fyra pojkarna kommer till ro på varsina platser i kupén och endast två av dem – James och Sirius – startar det irriterande tjattret kallat "samtal". Peter sitter och iakttar dem som om de är något fantastiskt fotbollsspel där båda hans favoritlag spelar och Remus läser sin bok.

Jag skakar på huvudet och återgår till boken igen. Plötsligt är det mycket lättare att koncentrera mig på den, och jag upptäcker att den irriterande känslan av att behöva försvara något har försvunnit.

Det kanske var en helt naturlig och mänsklig känsla hela tiden. Kanske allt som behövdes var allt lära känna dem som kom lite grann… Vad det än var så känns allting mycket bättre nu, och efter en stund kan jag faktiskt slappna av tillräckligt mycket för att somna…


	5. Nästan Framme

Under tiden jag gjorde det här kapitlet har jag kallat "kupén" för både "kabinen" och "hytten". Lyckligtvis hittade jag felen och ändrade på dem. Men man kan ju undra vad som pågår i min hjärna för att ha förvandlat det till två ord som hör hemma på en båt! Förresten, tack så mycket för de senaste kommentarerna jag fått – de har verkligen gett mig energin jag behövde för att skriva klart det här kapitlet! :) Hehe, i _nästa_ kapitel kanske hon kommer fram till Hogwarts! :P

oOo

När jag vaknar är det till ett par händer som skakar mina axlar, på ett ytterst våldsamt sätt om jag ska säga så. Mina tänder skallrar. Jag gnäller högljutt till – sådär som jag brukar göra när jag blir väckt på ett abrupt sätt – och visar tänderna mot vem det än var som rörde mig. Jag slår upp ögonen till synen av Sirius som just släppt taget om mig för att peka och skratta åt min reaktion.

Jag suckar bara irriterat och vänder mig mot fönstret för att kamma håret med fingrarna. Ett stort rött märke är synligt på min högra kind där mitt ansikte hade vilat mot boken när huvudet hade glidit ner. Jag drar ett djupt andetag genom näsan och andas långsamt ut medan jag stirrar ilsket på fönsterglaset. De hade inte väckt mig. Åh, pojkar – alltid så taktlösa. Jag ställer mig upp på sätet och börjar rota i min koffert tills jag hittar det jag söker. Sedan går jag med stampande steg ut ur kupén för att –

"Vänta", James stoppar mig med en hand på min arm "vad ska du göra?"

Jag stirrar på honom och kan inte låta bli att brista ut i en högst sarkastisk ton:

"Vad ser det ut som!", jag viftar klädnaden jag haft i armarna framför James stora, bruna blinkande ögon "Jag ska till toaletten för att byta om förstås!"

Med det stampar jag ut ur kupén och vidare längs de andra kupéraderna mot toaletterna längst bak. Jag tvärstannar och stirrar.

_Det kan inte vara sant…!_

En kö som är flera meter lång sträcker dig från tjejtoaletten och ut i korridoren, full av flickor i olika åldrar med svarta klädnader i sina famnar. Jag andas ut i en frustrerad suck och ställer mig på typ femtionde platsen i kön. En tjej kommer ut från toaletten med en rosa klänning i famnen och den svarta skolklädnaden på sig. Bara 49 kvar…

oOo

Jag har stått i kön i typ tre timmar, och är längst framme vid dörren. Flickan framför mig är långsam, men till slut blir hon klar. Jag kliver in på toaletten, vrider om låset och försöker komma ihåg vad det var jag kom hit för att göra. Jag har stått i kön så länge att jag glömt bort vad jag ska göra! Jag suckar, skiftar vikten från den ena foten till den andra och känner något mjukt i famnen. Jag tittar ner och slår med ett högljutt smackande handen mot panna.

_Senila, flicka!_

Snabbt byter jag kläder och passar på att kissa när jag väl har chansen. Nu slipper jag sitta och hålla mig under ceremonin, något som skulle ha varit jobbigt.

oOo

När jag öppnar dörren till kupén är det till synen av James, Sirius och Remus som ligger och brottas på golvet. Peter står upp på ett av sätena och hejar på dem.

"Ursäkta mig?", Säger jag och lyfter på ena ögonbrynet. Allt stannar upp i kupén och Peter stirrar på mig som om jag återvänt från döden. Så hoppar Sirius upp från sin liggande ställning på golvet, men dras genast ner av James som i sin tur ställer sig utom räckhåll för Sirius hämnd.

"Vi trodde att du var död, " säger han och ser faktiskt ganska allvarlig ut "du var borta i …" han kollar på klockan "1 timme och 38 minuter."

Jag fnyser misstroende och hoppar upp på det fönstersäte jag suttit vid förut.

"Nej, försök inte lura mig, gosse. Nog måste jag ha varit borta under längre tid än så. Försök inte lura mig…"

"Åh, jag vet inte. Jag är ju trots allt mästaren av…", börjar han, men avbryts tvärt av att Sirius – som ställt sig upp medan vi talade – armbågar honom i sidan.

"Nej, inte det snacket nu igen!", klagar han högljutt, "alla vet att det är _jag_ som är mästaren av…"

Sirius avbryts av att en bok träffar honom i sidan av huvudet. Remus som även han ställt sig upp under tiden vi tjafsade har tagit upp den och kastat den, men det är ändå jag som tar till orda före honom.

"_Alla_ vet att det är _jag_ som är mästaren av lögner!"

Alla stannar upp och Remus blinkar förbryllat mot mig, innan ett retsamt leende långsamt sprider sig över hans läppar.

"Jaså, du är transexuell?"

När jag inser att jag oavsiktligt har kallat mig själv "mästare" istället för "mästarinna", och inte kommer på något bra att säga tillbaka säger jag bara det första jag kommer på.

"Vadå, är det fördomar jag hör?"

Det blir helt tyst i kupén. Jag flinar brett, nöjd med mig själv för att det var jag som hade orsakat det. _Ha, där fick de allt!_

"Äuhm… Så du är egentligen en kille?", säger James en smula osäkert. Sirius slår honom i bakhuvudet.

"Nej, din dummer. Hon sade bara så…"

Jag flinar ännu bredare och vinkar åt dem.

"Neeej, jag är en kille. Ni tror mig väl?"

James räcker ut tungan åt mig och jag höjer på ena ögonbrynet åt honom.

"Nej, jag är för förnäm för det där. Ta in tungan igen."

James gapar med tungan hängandes ut genom munnen mot mig, innan han roat fnyser till och stänger munnen.

"Visst, förnäm…"

Jag rycker på axlarna, noterar att de har bytt om under tiden jag var borta och fortsätter med att läsa min bok. Om en halvtimme är vi framme vid Hogwarts och jag är _hungrig_ eftersom jag inte ätit något sedan frukost.


End file.
